


Static Cling

by lemonicees



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicees/pseuds/lemonicees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sorry about the terrible title).  Based on the story "Bound Together" by blackchaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Cling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250919) by [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps). 



> I suggest zooming out for this one - it's big! I've never posted on here before so I didn't really know what size to make things. Turns out smaller would have been better haha. Sorry!


End file.
